Super GT-Pedia
Welcome to the JGTC & SUPER GT Wiki Super GT (or known as the All-Japan Grand Touring Championship from its early days) is an extravagant racing event in Japan that started in 1993. The very first mod content package that was available in the internet was for ISI's first racing simulator Sportscar GT (SCGT) released in April 1999. The second best known mod content released for another racing simulator was for SimBin's GTR2-FIA GT Racing Game which was released in September 2006. GTR2's engine is also based on ISI's rFactor engine. The SUPER GT mod for GTR2 was on NoGripRacing. The third best known mod content with the final version released was ISI's r''Factor "Customize. Control. Connect." game, which was released in 2007. rFactor has even more functions than GTR2!'' And the fourth (maybe) best known mod content was the extension pack to RACE 07, SimBin's GTR Evolution game! It doen't have any Time Acceleration function, but it's a good game! Now, the fifth and the sixth (maybe) best known mod content was NFS Shift and the sequel to NFS Shift, the Shift 2 Unleashed game. In a website, there was a photo of a Honda HSV-010 GT in NFS Shift. In NoGripRacing, there was a photo of some JGTC skins for Acura NSX and the Toyota Supra. And now, after 7 years, we are proud to continue the legacy to bring out Super GT to another next-generation racing game that will be loved by many racing enthusiast fans out there, especially the Super GT fans! Cars & Teams GT500 Cars's Teams GT300 Cars's Teams JGTC Racing Drivers A-G *Andre Lotterer (Germany) *Adrian Sutil (Germany) *Akihiro Tsuzuki *Benoit Treluyer (France) *Cyndie Allemann (Swiss) *Carlo Van Dam (Nederhands) *Daisuke Ito *Daisuke Ikeda *Eiichi Tajima *Fairuz Fauzy (Malaysia) H-N *Hideki Okada *Hideki Noda *Hisashi Wada *Igor Sushko *Juichi Wakisaka *Junichiro Yamashita *Jeremie Dufour (France) *Kazuki Hoshino *Kazuya Oshima *Kazuyoshi Hoshino *Kaoru Hoshino *Keiichi Suzuki *Keiichi Tsuchiya *Keiichi Inoue *Koki Saga *Koji Yamanishi *Koji Matsuda *Loic Duval (France) *Manabu Orido *Masanori Sekiya *Morio Nitta *Michael Kim *Naoya Gamou *Naoya Yamano *Naoki Yamamoto *Naoki Yokomizo *Naoki Hattori O-U *Paulo Montin *Ryo Michigami *Richard Lyons *Sebastien Philippe *Satoshi Motoyama *Shinichi Yamaji *SHOGO MITSUYAMA *Sakon Yamamoto *Shinichi Takagi *Shinji Nakano *Seiji Ara *Takashi Kobayashi *Takashi Kogure *Tatsuya Kataoka *Takayuki Aoki *Takayuki Kinoshita *Takahiko Hara *Takuya Izawa *Takeshi Tsuchiya *Takeshi "Go" Mifune *Tetsuya Ota *Tetsuya Tanaka *Tetsuya Yamano *Toshihiro Kaneishi *Tomonobu Fujii *Tsugio Matsuda *TETSUJI TAMANAKA V-Z *Yuji Kunimoto *Yuji Tachikawa *Yuichi Nakayama *Yuhki Nakayama *Yuya Sakamoto "yuu" *Yuya Sakamoto "osu" *Wayne Gardner JGTC & SUPER GT Seasons 1994 All-Japan Grand Touring Championship season 1995 All-Japan Grand Touring Championship season 1996 All-Japan Grand Touring Championship season 1997 All-Japan Grand Touring Championship season 1998 All-Japan Grand Touring Championship season 1999 JGTC Season 2000 JGTC Season 2001 JGTC Season 2002 JGTC Season 2003 JGTC Season 2004 JGTC Season 2005 SUPER GT season 2006 SUPER GT season 2007 SUPER GT season 2008 SUPER GT season 2009 SUPER GT season 2010 SUPER GT season 2011 SUPER GT season 2012 SUPER GT season 2013 SUPER GT season Manufacturers GT500 Class Toyota Lexus Nissan Honda Porsche McLaren Ferrari Lamborghini Mercedes-Benz CLK GT300 Class Ferrari Vemac Porsche Lexus Toyota Honda Lamborghini Nissan McLaren BMW Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Off This Wiki Satoshi Motoyama's crash in the 2012 24 Hours of Le Mans season Juichi Wakisaka vs Erik Comas in the 2003 JGTC Rd.3 Sportsland SUGO 3-wide-battle in the 2007 SUPER GT season SUPER GT for GTR2 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:JGTC & SUPER GT Seasons Category:GT500 Cars's Teams Category:GT300 Cars's Teams Category:Circuits Category:JGTC Racing Drivers